justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Work Work
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = Classic October 17, 2018 ( ) September 4, 2019 ( ) Extreme September 18, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / to / (Classic) |gc = Lime Green/Red/Green-Bluish (Classici Magenta (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |dura = 3:43 |pictos = 106 (Classic) 246 (Extreme Version) |nowc = WorkWork WorkWorkALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine LemaitreFile:Screenshot 2018-08-28-17-43-11.png Extreme Version Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpNLwahAZTY/?hl=it&taken-by=jonathanjenvrin |perf = Classic Alexandra Trovato (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/Boug1UClnZG/?taken-by=just.dance.fans Céline Baron (P2) Scarlett Avedikian (P3) Extreme Version Jonathan Jenvrinhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpNLwahAZTY/?hl=it&taken-by=jonathanjenvrin |title = |from = album }}" " by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The trio is performed by three female construction workers. 'P1' P1 is a woman wearing a hot pink tight crop top which covers the neck, and underneath she wears a baggy pair of ripped blue jeans, with a continuous onesie, which is detached and left hanging around the waist. over the jeans is a pink cloth strap round the waist with hanging pockets, and golden chains over the pocket on the left side. Her undergarment is black, and so are the bracelets on her right hand. She wears tall black heeled boots, with green long socks. She has aqua-green hair, tied into one messy fishtail braid and resting on her left shoulder. Over her head, she wears a bright golden helmet. On each of her cheeks are two blue strips. 'P2' P2 is a woman wearing a leathery one-piece jumpsuit that changes from grass green to fluorescent yellow-green throughout the routine. The jumpsuit is messily worn and unzipped down to the stomach, revealing her black bra and multiple gold necklaces. There is a tight black band of cloth around the waist, over the suit. The suit ends a few inches above the feet. She wears pink boots with black soles, heels, and laces. She wears a few golden bangles on her right hand as well. Her hair is tied up in a tight pony that goes through her dark-golden helmet through a tubed orifice at the top and hangs freely outside. She wears wide one-piece sunglasses over her eyes. 'P3' P3 is a woman wearing a hot pink tight crop top which covers the neck, and underneath she wears a pair of denim short shorts, with a continuous onesie, which is attached to her neck from the front and back. Over the shorts is a pink cloth strap around the waist with hanging pockets, and golden chains over the black strap holding the pocket-cloth, on the right side. She has a black wristband on her right hand. She has black medium-length hair, tied into two pigtails and rested on each shoulder. Over her head, she wears a bright golden helmet. She wears tall black heeled boots, with green long socks. On each of her cheeks are two blue strips. Workwork coach 1.png|P1 Workwork coach 2.png|P2 Workwork coach 3.png|P3 Extreme Version The dancer is a male construction worker with a beard. He is wearing a golden construction helmet, a dark blue jumpsuit with the top half tied to his waist, a half off lime green T-shirt on his back and shoulders, and a pair of green sneakers. Background Classic The routine begins in an underground tunnel with clones of P1 and P3 working on it while several tools, a ladder and two signs with the word "Work" written on it can be seen. The camera then zooms in onto the coaches, who are on an open-air elevator with two direction signs next to it. During the routine, the elevator moves up as the clones can be seen working on a building while the scaffolding and rivets flash to the beat of the song. Traffic lights, direction signs and warning lights can also be seen on the scaffolding. Before the chorus begins, the elevator stops on the building's roof with floodlights, sandbags, a work table and an easel on it, and in front of a wall, which cracks to the beat before getting destroyed at the beat drop. After the beat drop, the clones dance with the coaches while the floodlights flash to the beat of the song and a digger spins to the beat of the song while avoiding the coaches and the clones. The background brightens before changing to a sunset with silhouettes of the clones performing poses with their pickaxes while cranes can be seen working on a building. Near the end of the verse, the background changes to another set of scaffolding with the clones moving their sledgehammers to the beat of the song and eight diggers moving up and down to the beat of the song. At the beat drop before the bridge, the background changes into a rooftop with the words "Work Work" visible as a billboard with the clones moving their lighted pickaxes and sledgehammers to the beat. Buildings and cranes can also be seen. The windows of the buildings flash to the beat of the song. During the bridge, the billboard flashes every time the word "Work" is sung as the floodlights and windows flash to the beat drop before the background changes back to the chorus's background. Extreme Version The routine starts off with a black background with large diamonds, with one in the center, and triangles adorning it. Every time the beat hits in the intro, a dark blue color spreads outwards from the diamond, and the triangles are revealed to be four black construction signs surrounding it. In the choruses of the song, the entire background becomes indigo, and the corners of the background now include light blue mechanics spinning in different directions. A circle of pink cranes spin counterclockwise while their jibs move in different directions. When the first three stanzas in the choruses end, another circle of pink cranes, slightly darker than the previous circle surround the previous circle of cranes, with the diamond in the middle flashing to the beat. After the choruses, the background expands and turns a deep red. LED construction signs adorn the sides of the mechanics, which are now purple and covering the sides. A yellow spinning crane duplicates every time the beat drops, and the duplicated cranes follow suit all the way to the verses, in which the background becones teal. The sides and the diamond are now encrusted with construction lights that spin quickly and beat to the time of the song. The corners of the diamond are light blue and flash white at times. Then, the diamond is replaced by a diagonal line of moving construction lights. Behind the diamond and the lights are close-ups of cranes (which are light red before the verses and the same color as the diamond s corners during the verses) that appear to lift things up. During the bridge, the diamond suddenly flashes a light blue, illuminating the background and fading to black before the background flashes blue. More construction signs, some of which contain dancing silhouettes of the coach zoom upwards while flashing. Behind the signs include spinning green shapes of the diamond s fragments. The outro consists of everything not spinning and the coach s silhouettes dancing to the beat of the song. This only happens before the buildup in the middle of the outro occurs, in which the signs slide out of the way and the diamond shapes spin faster before flashing a light blue and leading to the background after the chouruses again. At the end of the song, everything except the diamonds expand. The diamonds become a light red and the rest of the background becomes a dark red. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Crouch down and press your hand on the ground. Gold Move 2: *'P1 and P3:' Press your hand against your forehead as if you are taking off a hat. *'P2:' Cross your arms. Workwork gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Workwork gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Workwork gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Workwork gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There is 1 Gold Move in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move: Spin counterclockwise while grabbing the rim of your hat. Workworkalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Workworkalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *30-Minute Workout *Trios and Quartets *Girl Power! *The 2010s Were Banging * *All Songs S-Z Extreme Version *Fitness *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *''Work Work'' is the eighth song by Britney Spears in the series. *The official clean version is used, replacing the original song name, “Work B**ch”, with “Work Work”. “B**ch” is also censored. **This is the second time this happens in the main series, after Forget You. *The teaser images take inspiration from the album cover for . *''Work Work'' was referenced in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "You wanna...be/Sippin martinis?"http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 *The music video version is used in-game, which shortens the intro and outro. *The following lyric errors are present in the routine: **"Sip Martinis" is misinterpreted as "Sippin Martinis". **"Big beat to blast ya" is misinterpreted as "Big beat disaster". **"See me comin’ you can hear my sound" is misinterpreted as "See me come and you can hear my sound". **"I bring the trouble, they don't mean to trouble ya'" is misinterpreted as "I bring the treble, don't mean to trouble ya'" **"I make it bubble up, call me the bubbler" is misinterpreted as "I make the governor, call me the governor". **"The ... that you’re lovin’ up" is misinterpreted as "The ... that you’ll never know". **"They gon’ try and try ya" is misinterpreted "They gon’ try to try ya". **"Now they don’t believe ya, but they gonna need ya" is misinterpreted as "Now they don’t believe ya, but they gonna meet ya". *On December 2, 2018, the @justdancegame Twitter account uploaded a picture of a birthday cake with P2 to celebrate Britney Spears birthday. Classic *''Work Work'' is the third Trio routine where P2’s outline color is different from P1 and P3 s, following The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and New Face. *On the thumbnail of the gameplay teaser posted by justdancegame, the background of Sweet Sensation is shown.File:Workwork thumbnail us.jpg **On the teaser thumbnails, P2's necklace is tan. *P2 s jumpsuit is actually dark red so as to not clash with the green screen.https://youtu.be/u5SIXB_Zu2s?t=84[[:File:Workwork jumpsuit bts.png]] *At one point in the routine, P3 can be seen accidentally hitting her helmet. *The preview thumbnails feature P2’s necklace in light bronze instead of gold. *When Work Work was first added to , the "Beats from the Far East" playlist (which featured Bang Bang Bang at the beginning in the previous week) was accidentally shown in place of "Recommended For You" on the website. Because of this glitch, players were forced to play Bubble Pop! or the first song in the "Favorites" playlist when they chose Work Work. **This bug was eventually fixed. *According to the notification for Work Work, the Classic routine was only supposed to be playable for a week. *In , P1 s avatar was still available after the routine was temporarily removed. Extreme Version *''Havana'' and (Extreme Version) are the third and fourth post- routines where the coach has the same pose in the menu square and the coach selection screen, after William Tell Overture and Je sais pas danser. *The preview gameplay only features four players (instead of six) *The album cover was teased in the Official Song List (Part 1) of Gallery Game Files Workwork cover generic.png|''Work Work'' Workworkalt_cover_generic.png|''Work Work'' (Extreme Version) Workwork_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Workworkalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Workwork_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Workworkalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Workwork_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Workworkalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) workwork map bkg.png| map background (Classic) workworkalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Workwork cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) WorkWork_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Workworkalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) WorkWorkALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Workwork p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Workwork p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Workwork p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Workworkalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Workwork_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Workworkalt_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) postcard_workwork001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_workwork001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_workwork002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_workwork002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_workworkalt002.png|Postcard 3 postcard_workworkalt002_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Workwork jd2019 menu.png|''Work Work'' on the menu (8th-gen) Workwork jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Workwork jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Workworkalt_jd2019_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) Workworkalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Workworkalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) workwork jd2019 menu wii.png|''Work Work'' in the menu (7th-gen) workwork jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-gen) workwork jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-gen) Workworkalt_jd2019_coachmenu_xbox360.png.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 7th-gen) Workwork_jdnow_menu.png|''Work Work'' on the menu Workwork_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Workwork_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Workworkalt_jdnow_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Workworkalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Workworkalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Extreme Version) Promotional Images Workwork teaser.gif|Teaser (version 1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BmdykfIBkmi/ Workwork teaser v2.gif|Teaser (version 2)https://www.facebook.com/justdance.poland/videos/301452970432738/ Workwork twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser Workwork p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (Classic - P2) Workwork promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Workwork jdnow notification 1.PNG|First notification in Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png|Second notification in Just Dance Now (along with Finesse (Remix), Havana, and Bang Bang Bang) 595F3DB4-6B16-4331-80B4-2FEA7416AF95.png|Notification in (along with No Tears Left To Cry) Behind the Scenes Workwork jumpsuit bts.png|Behind the scene (Classic, P2) Workwork conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 4.jpg|Concept art 4 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 5.png|Concept art 5 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 6.png|Concept art 6 (Classic) Workworkalt_conceptart.jpg|Concept art (Extreme Version) Others Workwork thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Workworkalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme Version) Workwork thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Workworkalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme Version) Workwork britneyspears birthday gift.jpg|Birthday gift for Britney Spears via Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1069275003936493569 20180821 082638.jpg|Alternate coach’s silhouette in the “Gamescom Song List” playlist Videos Official Music Video Britney Spears - Work B**ch Britney Spears - Work Work (JD19) Teasers 'Classic' Work Work - Gameplay Teaser (US) Work Work - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Work Work (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Work Work (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Work Work - Just Dance 2019-0 Work Work - Just Dance Now-0 'Extreme Version' Just Dance 2019 Work Work (EXTREME) - MEGASTAR Work Work (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Work Work - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Work Work (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Work Work de:Work Work tr:Work Work Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Alexandra Trovato Category:Céline Baron Category:Scarlett Avedikian Category:Clean versions Category:Cutscenes Category:Shortened Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Jonathan Jenvrin Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited